


Early Risers

by dancingboba



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingboba/pseuds/dancingboba
Summary: Colt and Ellie get up early.
Relationships: Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Kudos: 4





	Early Risers

She’s fast asleep in his bed by the time he returned, the silhouette of her petite body curled up in his bed, bathed under the moonlight.

He never used to understand when people watch another person sleep, but now he does. He felt like he could spend the next hours watching her, admiring the pinkish tint on her cheeks, her chest rising and falling as she breathed slowly and peacefully in her sleep.

_Shit._

Realization hit him. It’s apparent that he never felt this way towards anyone before, but he couldn’t be more certain of it. 

_He’s in love with her._

The idea of love sounded ludacris to him before, but at this very moment, all he knows was that he wanted nothing else more than her, that she’s the most beautiful and precious thing he’s ever laid eyes on. 

He had very little recollection on how he got to this point. How she managed to hold such an effect on him remained a mystery to him. And he’s glad he went after her after she stormed out of the garage earlier that day and mustered up the courage to ask her to stay with him. It’s probably the best decision he’d ever made.

Silently, he stripped down to his underwear and quietly slipped into bed next to her. She stirred a little when he joined her. “Colt…” she mumbled in her sleep.

Careful not to wake her, he dropped a soft kiss on her cheek before gently wrapping an arm around her waist, spooning her. 

“I’m here,” he whispered softly before drifting off to a peaceful sleep, the best slumber he’s had in a long time.

*

Early next morning, he fluttered open his eyes lazily, the bright morning light momentarily blinding his eyes. It’s still too early for him. He’s not always an early riser, but all grumpiness dissolved when he registered the body warmth radiating next to him.

Ellie’s still sound asleep in his arms, and he couldn’t stop the fond smile from blooming across his face. He traced his fingertips down her arm, making sure she’s real, making sure yesterday wasn’t all just a dream. The fingers trailed down her back, then ran up to her shoulders and neck, resting briefly at the faint red hickies he’s left on her skin.

_Oh. Yesterday was definitely real_.

With her eyes still shut, she turned around and curled in against his chest adorably. He gently tucked her into the crook of his shoulder, fingers playing with a strand of her hair absentmindedly.

“Mm…this is nice.” She murmured lazily, nuzzling her face into him, craning her neck up to give him a kiss the side of his neck.

“Good morning to you too.” He chuckled.

She finally opened her eyes, big dark brown eyes finding his, then glanced down to his bare chest, her fingers tracing over the defined muscles and pecs.

“I never shared a bed with a boy before.” Her cheeks blushed a little when she realized how bare and naked they both were in the bed. She moved her leg higher, resting her thigh against his hip, and shifted her weight to get on top of him, bringing their faces closer together. “And I like it.”

He brushed a soft kiss on her lips, indulging in the sound of her melodic sigh of content when he deepened it. His eyes made a quick glance over the clock on his nightstand - 

_They’ve got time before she needed to go to school._

With a devious grin, he claimed her mouth in his more aggressively, tongue swiping across her lower lip and demanding entrance, whilst his hand ducked down to squeeze and knead her ass.

In swift motions, Colt rolled her underneath him and trailed kisses down her throat, smirking against the vibrations as she hummed a soft moan.

His lips continued down her shoulder, his teeth finding the thin straps of her tank top and pulling them aside, granting himself access to the curves of her breasts. She arched against his touch, delightfully responsive to his touch. With one hand, he yanked the tank top below her waist and ripped it off her body altogether with her underwear, baring her completely naked in front of him.

His eyes burned with desire as he savoured the sight of her sprawled out on his bed, skin glowing like an angel bathed under the morning light, cheeks blushing adoringly. He made sure he took his time to take in the view, eyes roaming greedily all over her body, determined to study every inch of bare skin, committing every single bare line and curve of her body to memory. “Fuck, El, you’re so beautiful.” 

Her body quivered when he placed a series of kisses along her collarbone, teeth grazing, and then trailed from her breasts, down to her stomach, until his face was buried between her legs. 

She squirmed as he left a trail of rough kisses up her thighs, leaving marks that would be only for him to see. His hands firmly gripped her thighs, parting them around him as he dipped his mouth in between, tongue rolling _just so_ that made her toes curl and moan in increasing volume.

“Colt…please…” She begged as he inserted his fingers in her, moving rhythmically, quickly bringing her to the brink of falling apart with both his mouth and fingers setting to work. 

He smirked as his name repeatedly fell out of her mouth in breathless moans and gasps.

_God, he loved that sound._

He didn’t think he could take it anymore when she screamed his name so loudly when she hit her peak, hands clenched around his bed sheets in tight fists, hips elevated off the bed and back arching into the most beautiful arc he’s even seen.

Slowly, he crawled back up to her, draping his body over hers, sparks burning at the skin-on-skin contact. With eyes locked with each other, she cupped his cheeks and nodded as he took her, their bodies fusing and melting into one. “You feel so fucking good, Ellie.” He growled. 

Her response was in indecipherable whimpers, and Colt took pride in it for putting her in that state. He pumped in and out of her, slowly at first, taking his time to feel every inch of the insides of her, rolling his hips and shifting angles until he found the sweet spot that made her gasped and soon forget everything except his name.

He brought her legs to his shoulders and he picked up his pace, hips moving faster and faster, drilling until she was screaming, crying out his name over and over until he could feel her tighten around him. His climax followed after, muscles tensing up and his vision flashing white in ecstasy as he pulsed inside of her.

He collapsed on top of her, panting against her shoulder, their limbs entangled in a sweaty mess. Neither of them moved an inch until the shrilling sound of her alarm pierced through the room.

Ellie raised a laden arm over the nightstand to switch the blaring alarm off, putting it on snooze. “Ugh, I’ve got school.” She groaned.

“Can you walk?” Colt teased.

“…No.” 

They both giggled, exhaustion evident in their laughter. Her lips found his, and their mouths moved lazily and languidly against each other until the snooze alarm went off. 

He couldn’t stop himself from smirking at the way her legs wobbled and trembled as she made her way to the bathroom from his bed. 

He could totally get used to being an early riser for mornings like this.

*

Her body’s absolutely sore, and it took her quite a minute to readjust her body to move and walk properly after her morning waking up at Colt’s. It’s the best kind of sore though, the sweetest kind, one that left a stupid smile on her face the entire way as Ellie drove herself to school, scarf wrapped around her neck to hide the marks on her neck.

Riya wouldn’t stop commenting her skin’s glowing, constantly pestering her if she’d recently switched up her skincare routine. 

“Nothing!” she would answer her, though not without a dreamy smile that only got Riya eyeing her suspiciously and asking more questions for the rest of the day.

Normally, she’d be annoyed, but today, she couldn’t bring herself to care. Today, her mind’s floating on cloud nine. She didn’t even care when Ingrid rubbed it in her face for beating her just one point in their mathematics test.

She could totally get used to early mornings like this too.


End file.
